Sasha Monnet
Early Years Sasha Monnet's maternal grandparents, Cameron and Ava Moore, were half-blood wizards, but their daughter, Chelsea, was a Squib. Chelsea eventually married into a Muggle family, and had Sasha, who, to her surprise, was a wizard. From Sasha's father's side, she is descended from the famous artist Claude Monnet. Sasha's maternal grandparents were a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, making her the first Gryffindor in the family. Even when she was young, Sasha was a shy kid, but friendly when you got to know her; but if she got mad, you better run and hide! Life at Hogwarts Year 1 When Sasha went to Hogwarts, she was fascinated by the castle, the magic, and the everything. She quickly made friends with Alice Fortescue, Teresa Berlitz, and Lily Evans. To her surprise, she found that she is really good at performing magic. Sasha's wand is nine inches, whippy, made of weeping willow bark, and has dragon heartstring. Sasha had difficulty with Defense Against the Dark Arts, but found she was excellent at Charms. Year 2 In Sasha's second year, her friend Teresa was a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Sasha wanted to try out for the role of Chaser, but didn't have enough courage to do so. Throughout her second year, she began to have a strange attraction to Remus Lupin, and it wasn't until the end of the second year that she realized she was in love with him. Year 3 In Sasha's third year, she signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Remus also had the same classes, and Sasha was thrilled by that fact, but also terrified. She revealed to Teresa that she has a crush on him, and Teresa suggested that Sasha ask Remus to tutor her in Defense Against the Dark Arts- his best subject, but her worst. To Sasha's relief, Remus agreed to tutor her. Teresa and Sirius Black began to date, and Sasha was very happy for her friend. Year 4 In Sasha's fourth year, Professor Dumbledore held a Yule Ball, which made Sasha very excited. She asked Remus to be her date for it, and to her relief, he agreed. At the ball, Sasha asked out Remus, but he politely turned her down. Unbeknownst to her, Remus did like her, but he was afraid of hurting her when he was a werewolf. Year 5 In Sasha's fifth year, she decided to change. She slowly became more confident, and less shy. Since one of Gryffindor's Chasers had left Hogwarts, Sasha tried out for the spot, and got it. She learned the Patronus Charm, which she had difficulty casting. Her patronus was a polar bear. She also took her OWLs, and was sure she passed. Sasha was also made the Gryffindor Prefect, but she wasn't pleased when she found out that Remus was also a Gryffindor Prefect. She was trying to avoid him ever since he rejected her last year, but that was harder since they were prefects. Remus told Sasha that he missed her, and was hoping if they could just be friends. Sasha agreed, but was still upset over his rejection. Year 6 In Sasha's sixth year, she found that she had amazing OWLs, and was very pleased. For Christmas, she received a box of Honeyduke's Chocoballs, her favorite, from Remus. She had a feeling that their friendship would eventually grow into something more, as they already were more than friends, but less than a couple. When Sasha realized that Remus was a werewolf, and he was afraid of hurting her, and that was why he didn't go out with her, she told him that she didn't care if he was a werewolf or not- she just wanted to be with him. After this, the two started to date, and Alice began to date Frank Longbottom. Year 7 In Sasha's final year at Hogwarts, she had amazing results in her NEWTs, and also won the Quidditch Cup with Sirius and Teresa. When she found that some students that were children of Squibs or Muggles were being bullied, she started a campaign to help them. Death and After Hogwarts When Sasha finished her education, she decided to continue her campaign to help young wizards and witches who were children of Muggles and Squibs. After Hogwarts, Sasha got a job as the Charms Professor at Hogwarts. She would stay at the castle during winter and Easter break, but she'd live with Remus during the summer break. A year later, a month after James and Lily's wedding, she was murdered. Remus had transformed in their house, and Sasha, who was scared, left, and locked the doors and windows so Remus wouldn't be able to break out of the house and harm people. Sasha decided to stay at Sirius and Teresa;s place, but on her way, was murdered by Dolohov and his friends, who were Death Eaters against her because of her program for wizarding children of Squibs and Muggles. When Remus found out about it, he was miserable, and blamed himself for Sasha's death, since he had transformed, which forced her to go outside, where she was murdered. Gallery s11.jpg Sasha.jpg Images-0.jpg original.jpg|Original Sasha o2.jpg|Sasha's Yule Ball Dress o3ad.jpg|Sasha's Yule Ball Hair o4.jpg|Sasha being rejected by Remus 05.jpg o6.jpg